bnnyrbbtfandomcom-20200213-history
BNNY RBBT (character)
(or Bnny Rbbt) is a 7-foot tall rabbit musician that went missing some time 20 years ago. BNNY RBBT's catalog of music is scarce, and only counts 18 rare tracks dug up from several interactive ARGs, anonymous/cryptic emails and other places. Appearance BNNY RBBT is a scary, hairy behemoth in a crudely anthropomorphized bunny costume, similar to that of Donnie Darko. He wears a white mask in the shape of a rabbit's ears that contain gold laces at the forefront of the mask. The mask is what makes BNNY RBBT noticable to most people; it has a giant maroon star over his left eye, along with a stripe on his forehead. His fursuit primarily consists of a hairy ash grey texture from the neck to the feet down. It is noted that BNNY RBBT also has a visible ponytail made from this fur in the back of his head, held together by an unknowingly used metal collar. Not only is his whole body amassed in fur, but he also has strings of the same fur falling from each side of his arms. ￼BNNY RBBT has notable red latex gloves that appear grotesque in design, somewhat similar of that to human veins and muscles. BNNY RBBT's clothes usually changes, depending on what music video he is shown in. His clothes are always covered by his entire fursuit. In Big World, we first see him with his standard wear, a simple buttoned black vest. The same clothes are visible in I Hate Love, Will U Want Me?, Bombs, Monster, and Anchor. However, in If I Were Human, BNNY RBBT is seen wearing a red velvet vest boasting medals and various buttons and pockets. This same outfit is also seen in most of his publicity photos found by Jin Song. Personality Unfortunately, we do not know much about BNNY RBBT's personality aside from the fact that he is a vulnerable, sultry, and gentle man. He is known to get very lonely easily, as he had lost his parents at a young age to kidnappers. He also tends to get lonely easier after allegedly growing apart from Sarah, his girlfriend. Since he had a troubling childhood, he was always vulnerable to people being against him, including bullies and kidnappers. However, BNNY RBBT is shown to have a softer side to him, as he always wants to have fun, and seems to enjoy traveling a lot and playing music (such as the omnichord as shown in the If I Were Human video) Relationships Sarah :Main article: Sarah. Sarah is BNNY RBBT's one true love, whom he met and declared his love for at a bar in New York City.I Hate Love Sarah is sweet to BNNY RBBT and seems to accept BNNY RBBT for who he is, despite his monstrous furry appearance. Sarah seems to be either Macedonian or American.￼ She loves travelling the world with BNNY to places like Japan and New York City, as well as enjoying time outdoors on their sailboat reminiscent of the Kennedy couple. Numero Boudreaux :Main article: Numero Boudreaux. BNNY, unfortunately, never got to see Boudreaux or hear of him during his allegedly short career. The two still have an indirect relationship nevertheless. Boudreaux has always dreamed of meeting the BNNY RBBT and giving him a lot of recognition. It is still controversially kept that the guy behind BNNY RBBT may simply know Boudreaux in real life and be really good friends, if the mystery turns to hoax. The Kidnapper On May 3rd, 1995, BNNY was attacked from behind by an unknown person (some have gone as far as to rumoring it was a government official behind it, or jokingly saying it was Adam Sandler due to the similar statures of both figures). It is uncertain what happened to BNNY other than the fact he was scared away by the kidnapper. Sarah lost BNNY RBBT that day and fell into tears, as A1 Macedonia gave their interviews to the distraught woman. It is speculated that BNNY was either forced to give away his costume, or was killed off by the kidnapper. (he was pronounced dead in absentia according to the Don't Cry 4 Me video) BNNY is speculated to have gave away his costume due to numerous GIFs on Imgur showing unnerving videos of BNNY's suit being laid on the ground under a plastic bag. Timeline Notes * It is rumoured that BNNY may have worked on the music video for Ghost House with Tim Burton, as cryptic photos of him appear to flash for a frame in the music video. The music video itself has a burtonesque style. * In Don't Cry 4 Me Sarah is seen pregnant, leaving people to wonder if Boudreaux is the child of the two. * BNNY RBBT's musical genre is not well-defined, as it mixes a slew of strange influences such as experimental, indie, electronica, future bass, vocoder music, rock, pop, electro-pop, and even (and arguably primitive) trap beats. * People often compare his music to the likes of the more modern Miracle Musical, Jack Stauber, SHT GHST, math rock groups, Dan Deacon, Black Moth Super Rainbow, and PPL MVR. * On a polaroid found in the original Trunk, the lower half of BNNY RBBT's face is visible and in the Monster video -eventhough his face was blurred and various pictures were overlayed on it throughout the video-, BNNY's hair became visible after pulling off his mask. His face and hair seem to be different from that of Boudreaux, which possibly busts a common theory that BNNY RBBT is Boudreaux. Media References Category:Characters